Simba/Gallery
|-|The Lion King = lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-257.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-262.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-267.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-276.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-292.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-314.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-322.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-332.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-336.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-351.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-357.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-360.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-361.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-362.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-364.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-366.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-372.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-378.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-386.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-399.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-404.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-415.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-432.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-859.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-877.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-879.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-884.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-895.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-899.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-901.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-920.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-931.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-934.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-937.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-949.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-954.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-962.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-974.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1010.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1038.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1044.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1050.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1084.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1093.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1128.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1131.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1136.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1140.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1147.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1159.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1172.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1192.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1205.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1208.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1214.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1229.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1236.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1248.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1261.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1281.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1295.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1307.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1328.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1343.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1359.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1366.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1384.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1390.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1396.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1405.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1423.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1449.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1459.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1490.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1509.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1513.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1515.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1521.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1529.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1538.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1543.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1546.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1550.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1556.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1563.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1570.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1583.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1590.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1596.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1597.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1607.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1611.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1633.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1647.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1650.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1660.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1669.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1680.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1690.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1697.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1703.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1715.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1725.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1733.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1738.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1752.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1761.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1798.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1849.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1890.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1929.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1940.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1962.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2035.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2046.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2052.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2056.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2062.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2072.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2096.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2117.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2123.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2139.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2165.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2175.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2199.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2207.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2210.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2221.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2247.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2278.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2288.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2300.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2308.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2319.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2361.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2378.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2413.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2433.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2438.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2439.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2442.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2455.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2473.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2480.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2485.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2512.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2529.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2601.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2645.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2649.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2670.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2675.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2682.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2696.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2703.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2719.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2723.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2725.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2739.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2754.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2770.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2780.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2802.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2811.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2825.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2838.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2854.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2861.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2872.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2880.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2888.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2904.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2916.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2954.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3563.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3570.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3571.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3575.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3582.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3585.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3587.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3593.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3599.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3606.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3609.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3614.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3625.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3630.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3633.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3640.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3643.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3647.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3657.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3664.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3675.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3680.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3769.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3776.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3778.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3781.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3788.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3792.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3798.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3806.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3809.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3814.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3822.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3835.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3840.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3841.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3861.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3867.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3887.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3917.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3925.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3929.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3941.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3963.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3970.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3982.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3989.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3992.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4002.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4022.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4026.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4038.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4043.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4048.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4050.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4058.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4066.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4071.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4074.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4085.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4087.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4089.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4097.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4102.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4110.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4111.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4123.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4179.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4185.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4187.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4201.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4221.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4230.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4235.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4238.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4257.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4262.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4268.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4294.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4306.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4309.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4314.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4322.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4325.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4332.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4333.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4337.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4344.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4349.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4358.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4361.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4377.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4380.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4384.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4395.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4402.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4415.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4419.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4421.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4437.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4460.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4475.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4484.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4491.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4495.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4504.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4508.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4520.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4523.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4526.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4534.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4559.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4560.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4564.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4569.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4582.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4585.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4590.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4595.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4600.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4609.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4613.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4616.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4620.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4812.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4826.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4827.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4833.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4852.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4909.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4925.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4935.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4938.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4958.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4973.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5005.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5009.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5017.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5026.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5029.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5033.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5035.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5052.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5062.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5069.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5074.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5091.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5103.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5113.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5123.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5133.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5148.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5152.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5160.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5162.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5174.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5191.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5197.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5203.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5217.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5225.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5229.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5245.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5255.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5265.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5269.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5277.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5295.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5354.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5359.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5364.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5373.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5384.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5399.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5402.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5411.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5425.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5427.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5464.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5470.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5481.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5483.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5491.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5519.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5541.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5547.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5557.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5558.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5566.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5574.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5591.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5607.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5640.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5657.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5661.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5684.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5935.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5958.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6040.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6046.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6051.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6087.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6096.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6110.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6118.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6131.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6134.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6144.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6241.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6249.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6254.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6269.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6276.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6467.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6471.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6487.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6503.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6507.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6511.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6513.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6521.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6528.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6530.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6537.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6545.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6553.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6558.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6563.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6573.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6577.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6584.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6587.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6602.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6616.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6629.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6634.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6641.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6657.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6659.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6666.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6669.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6681.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6697.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6705.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6721.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6740.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6761.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6786.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6788.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6793.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6800.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6820.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6826.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6831.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6929.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6939.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6952.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6974.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6986.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6991.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6997.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7011.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7032.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7040.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7051.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7054.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7070.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7073.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7074.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7079.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7086.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7091.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7094.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7096.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7101.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7114.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7117.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7128.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7238.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7241.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7242.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7245.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7251.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7262.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7280.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7286.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7297.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7305.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7322.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7324.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7338.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7359.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7365.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7375.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7388.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7397.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7403.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7406.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7424.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7429.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7445.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7447.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7452.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7460.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7467.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7477.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7487.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7504.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7511.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7518.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7527.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7532.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7538.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7539.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7544.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7548.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7558.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7566.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7574.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7581.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7589.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7593.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7600.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7607.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7611.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7635.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7639.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7643.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7644.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7652.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7674.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7676.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7686.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7689.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7705.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7711.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7717.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7720.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7725.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7729.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7735.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7739.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7744.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7749.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7751.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7757.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7758.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7768.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7783.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7787.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7794.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7807.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7815.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7829.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7831.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7832.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7840.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7842.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7848.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7860.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7861.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7876.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7884.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7889.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7906.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7914.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7953.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7975.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7984.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7991.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7996.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8002.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8015.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8021.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8025.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8029.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8039.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8045.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8056.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8062.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8065.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8075.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8078.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8079.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8091.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8097.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8106.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8118.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8126.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8284.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8302.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8316.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8337.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8348.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8349.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8354.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8380.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8384.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8394.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8404.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8409.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8413.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8425.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8433.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8471.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8489.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8509.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8527.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8535.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8584.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8601.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8609.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8610.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8617.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8623.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8649.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8714.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8716.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8718.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8720.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8731.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8734.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8739.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8744.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8747.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8761.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8768.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8771.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8791.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8798.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8803.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8807.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8836.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8849.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8854.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8873.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8890.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8900.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8912.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8917.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8926.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8934.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8940.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8951.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8956.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8976.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8987.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8992.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9003.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9007.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9016.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9021.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9043.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9054.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9059.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9064.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9069.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9093.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9096.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9108.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9117.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9145.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9174.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9264.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9268.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9273.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9277.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9299.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9303.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9312.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9348.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9353.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9359.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9364.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9374.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9386.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9387.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9399.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9408.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9411.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9420.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9421.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9424.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9429.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9442.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9455.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9471.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9480.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9483.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9486.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9488.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9495.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9498.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9508.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9627.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9640.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9641.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9643.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9655.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9659.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9675.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9687.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9692.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9695.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9703.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9708.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9714.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9720.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9732.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9747.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9751.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9765.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9769.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9773.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9780.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9791.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9838.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9855.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9859.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9863.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9865.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9881.png |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-179.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-182.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-186.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-192.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-197.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-211.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-225.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-229.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-234.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-263.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-301.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-318.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-321.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-378.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-383.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-423.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-429.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-433.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-449.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-458.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-478.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-483.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-506.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-518.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-521.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-533.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-547.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-555.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-564.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-566.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-569.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-575.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-580.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-588.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-593.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-599.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-601.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-602.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-606.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-613.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-617.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-621.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-622.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-630.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-634.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-639.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-643.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-651.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-659.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-675.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-681.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1455.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1457.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1458.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1463.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1467.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1476.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1478.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1513.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1517.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1520.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1523.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1527.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1561.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1598.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1546.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1623.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1546.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1627.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1631.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1633.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1643.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1660.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1674.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1678.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1704.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1709.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1719.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1724.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1733.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1740.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1761.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1766.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1778.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1796.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1808.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1819.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1829.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1838.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1849.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1854.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1862.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1863.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1894.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1905.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1919.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1945.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1978.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1990.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2028.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2033.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2040.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2046.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2051.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2070.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2073.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2075.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2081.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2090.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2097.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2102.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2127.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2130.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2141.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2143.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2150.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2155.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2158.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2163.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2171.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2176.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2185.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2189.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2193.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3204.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3210.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3215.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3218.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3221.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3252.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3254.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3257.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3266.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3268.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3277.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3285.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3287.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3291.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3295.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3305.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3307.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3309.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3322.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3332.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3335.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3338.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3341.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3344.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3833.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3840.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3842.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3844.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3850.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3858.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4151.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4160.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4167.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4176.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4181.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4186.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4189.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4192.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4200.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4203.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4215.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4217.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4224.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4227.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4236.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4238.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4241.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4246.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4250.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4252.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4274.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4279.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4283.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4288.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4293.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4298.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4315.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4344.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4350.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4355.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4358.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4544.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4555.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4560.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4568.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4576.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4603.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4624.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4634.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4637.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4653.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4675.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4686.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4692.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4698.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4705.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4717.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5350.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5355.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5367.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5370.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5383.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5391.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5401.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5406.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5409.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5416.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5433.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5437.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5446.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5948.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5950.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5964.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5968.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5971.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5977.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5981.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5985.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5991.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5993.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5997.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6003.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6111.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6112.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6117.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6122.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6126.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6131.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6142.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6158.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6162.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6175.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6186.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6189.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6197.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6201.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6204.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6205.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6212.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6218.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6228.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6239.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6245.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6257.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6260.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6267.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6273.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6274.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6277.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6288.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6295.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6311.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6315.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6317.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6321.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6325.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6329.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6338.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6341.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6350.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6380.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6382.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6397.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6399.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6517.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6522.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6525.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6529.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6538.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6543.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6550.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6557.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6563.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6723.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6728.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6733.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6738.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6740.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6743.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6787.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6792.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6800.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6814.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6818.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6822.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6832.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6843.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6869.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6959.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6964.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7003.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7015.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7027.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7076.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7123.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7152.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7163.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7169.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7180.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7182.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7188.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7198.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7204.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7213.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7218.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7843.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7846.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7850.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7872.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7888.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7892.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7903.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7906.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7931.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7985.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7990.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8019.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8022.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8041.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8049.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8056.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8241.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8256.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8261.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8262.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8263.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8270.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8274.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8279.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8280.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8285.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8288.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8291.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8303.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8305.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8321.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8330.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8354.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8359.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8372.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8377.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8381.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8388.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8408.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8410.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8431.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8435.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8437.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8440.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8452.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8497.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8502.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8512.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8515.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8527.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8531.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8536.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8539.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8542.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8545.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8592.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8594.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8597.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8600.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8603.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8711.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8720.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8724.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8727.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8732.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8740.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8745.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8752.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8755.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8761.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8764.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8767.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8771.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8774.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8775.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8778.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8792.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8798.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8801.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8815.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8824.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8827.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8829.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8837.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8839.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8861.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8866.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8873.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8877.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8879.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8891.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8900.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8906.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8910.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8915.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8921.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8929.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8932.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8949.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8955.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8957.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8967.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8969.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8974.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8978.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8984.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8993.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8999.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-9008.png |-|The Lion King 1½= Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-49.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4862.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4867.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4871.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4873.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4874.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4886.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4938.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4949.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4955.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4964.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4980.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4986.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4994.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5011.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5016.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5024.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5032.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5040.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5049.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5053.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5058.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5082.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5104.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5117.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5128.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5140.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5156.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5172.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5198.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5287.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5296.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5316.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5329.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5389.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5399.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5419.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5424.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5438.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5487.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5595.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5668.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5673.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5683.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5694.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5727.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5781.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5805.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5806.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5818.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5820.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5834.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5958.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6018.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6027.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6036.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6039.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6047.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6055.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6078.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6105.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6115.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6134.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6154.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6209.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6423.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7278.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7294.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7305.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7405.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7917.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7929.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7944.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7970.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8282.png |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa= Season 1 Season 2 Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = 2016-05-15-01_56_49.png 2016-05-15-01_56_54.png 2016-05-15-01_56_55.png 2016-05-15-01_56_58.png 2016-05-15-01_57_04.png 2016-05-15-01_57_10.png 2016-05-15-01_57_17.png 2016-05-15-01_57_24.png 2016-05-15-01_57_26.png 2016-05-15-01_57_29.png 2016-05-15-01_57_48.png 2016-05-15-01_57_49.png 2016-05-15-01_58_21.png 2016-05-15-02_03_30.png 2016-05-15-02_03_35.png 2016-05-15-02_03_39.png 2016-05-15-02_03_42.png 2016-05-15-02_03_48.png 2016-05-15-02_03_52.png 2016-05-15-02_03_55.png 2016-05-15-02_03_59.png 2016-05-15-02_04_01.png 2016-05-15-02_04_07.png 2016-05-15-02_04_08.png 2016-05-15-02_04_09.png 2016-05-15-02_04_21.png 2016-05-15-02_04_27.png 2016-05-15-02_04_54.png 2016-05-15-02_04_58.png 2016-05-15-02_05_04.png 2016-05-15-02_05_09.png 2016-05-15-02_05_17.png 2016-05-15-02_05_27.png 2016-05-15-02_05_37.png 2016-05-15-02_05_39.png 2016-05-15-02_05_43.png 2016-05-15-02_05_47.png 2016-05-15-02_05_54.png 2016-05-15-02_06_00.png 2016-05-15-02_06_15.png 2016-05-15-02_06_20.png 2016-05-15-02_06_27.png 2016-05-15-02_06_39.png 2016-05-15-02_06_43.png 2016-05-15-02_07_04.png 2016-05-15-02_07_09.png 2016-05-15-02_07_13.png 2016-05-15-02_07_37.png 2016-05-15-02_07_51.png 2016-05-15-02_08_03.png 2016-05-15-02_08_15.png 2016-05-15-02_08_21.png 2016-05-15-02_08_35.png 2016-05-15-02_08_39.png 2016-05-15-02_08_47.png 2016-05-15-02_08_49.png 2016-05-15-02_08_55.png 2016-05-15-02_08_57.png 2016-05-15-02_09_07.png 2016-05-15-02_27_12.png 2016-05-15-02_27_17.png 2016-05-15-02_27_24.png 2016-05-15-02_27_28.png 2016-05-15-02_27_32.png 2016-05-15-02_27_35.png 2016-05-15-02_27_42.png 2016-05-15-02_28_05.png 2016-05-15-02_28_10.png 2016-05-15-02_28_18.png 2016-05-15-02_28_27.png 2016-05-15-02_28_31.png 2016-05-15-02_36_10.png 2016-05-15-02_36_25.png 2016-05-15-02_36_33.png 2016-05-15-02_38_13.png 2016-05-15-02_38_20.png 2016-05-15-02_38_22.png 2016-05-15-02_38_24.png 2016-05-15-02_38_26.png 2016-05-15-02_39_13.png 2016-05-15-02_39_15.png 2016-05-15-02_39_29.png 2016-05-15-02_39_37.png 2016-05-15-02_39_39.png |-|The Lion Guard = Season 1 Season 2 |-|Other Media= Kopavultureshock.png|Simba and his son Kopa in Six New Adventures 299px-516px-Young Simba KHII.png|Cub Simba, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II 370px-Simba-KH.jpg|Simba, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Simba Disney Parks.jpg|Simba Iwantthissimbaplushnow.jpg|An official Simba plush Simba Soundsational.jpg|Simba at Disneyland Simba and Sarabi in T&P Go Green (Wild about Safety).png|Simba and Sarabi make a cameo in Timon and Pumbaa Wild About Safety Vulture Shocked.png|Simba, Nala, Rafiki, and Zazu as they appear in "Vulture Shock". Young Simba in a magazine.png|Young Simba as he appears in a magazine Pumbaa, Growler's Mum, Simba, Timon, and Warthogs.png|Simba with his friends Simba and Timon eating grubs.png|Simba and Timon eating grubs Kopa Simba Compare.png|Simba compared to Kopa VHS - Simba.png|Simba as seen on the back of the VHS cover of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride AnEnvironmentalFable.png|Simba on a poster for Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable Dining-with-the-senses-featuring-the-lion-king-1024x512.png uk_lion-king_dvd_ps_e121233f.png Royal-family.png Nala-simba-m.png Kionrunsoff.png Kor-bop1.png Kor-bop2.png Tlg-promoimg.png PuzzleArt.png|Simba on a puzzle for Simba's Pride Sleeping.png|Simba in a book illustration Scared.png|Simba in a book illustration Fighting.png|Simba in a book illustration Stare.png|Simba in a book illustration Looking.png|Simba in a book illustration Together.png|Simba in a book illustration Presentation.png|Simba in a book illustration Bath 2.png|Simba in a book illustration |-|Promotional= Lion King promo image.png|Simba with his friends (and uncle) in a promotional image of The Lion King LK1.5 poster.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa in a promotional image of The Lion King 1½ DisneyAdventures TheLionKing.png|Simba with his father in the cover of the 1994 issue of Disney Adventures Kion and Parents.png|A promotional image of Simba and Nala with their son, Kion SimbapaintingTLG.png|A painting of Simba RunSimbaTLG.png|A painting of Simba running away TimonPumbaaSimbaTLG.png|A painting of Simba with Timon and Pumbaa LogTLG.png|A painting of Simba growing up NewkingTLG.png|A painting of Simba as the new king SimbaNalaTLG.png|A painting of Simba and Nala TLG promotional.png|Simba with his mate Nala, his son Kion, and the spirit of his father, Mufasa |-|Concepts= LionKingSimbaFasahug.png|Concept artwork of Simba hugging Mufasa ClaimingnewTerritory.png|Concept artwork of Simba with his parents Cub Simba Concept Art.png|Concept of young Simba Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of young Simba The-lion-king-concept-art.png|Concept of young Simba with Mufasa Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of teenage Simba Lk-storyboard1 095.png|Storyboard art of Simba Lk-storyboard1 076.png|Storyboard art of Simba looking at his reflection Young-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842493-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young Simba Adult-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842496-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young adult Simba 390809 321197921239040 715246914 n.jpg|Concept art of Simba on a log BathTimeStoryboard.png AfterPaintingSceneParentsSleeping.png OneFamily54.png OneFamilyTLK.png OneFamilyTLK1.png Mother&Father'sSon.png Nalkiss.png AdolesceSimba.png YoungAdultSimba.png Simbamufasaghost.png Banagi.png|Simba, Nala, and Banagi SimNalnoMheetu.png Scar'sLastMoments-concept1.png SimbaComeToHisOuncle.png Busa.png AfterHyenaspng.png AndNowEverioneKnowsWHY!.png PresentationOfSimbaStoryboard.png EverithingYouSee.png SimbaAndNalaAbouthPridelands.png Simba'sRoarConcept.png Simba'sRoarConcept2.png TLKStoryboardBook4.png AfterHyenaspng1.png AfterHyenaspng2.png PrideSimba.png FireBattleStoryboard.png ItIsTimeStoryboard1.png BoyWhoGrowingUp.png BoyWhoGrowingUp1.png LongWayInDesert.png PinkRoarConcept1.png KingOfTheMountin.png KingOfTheJungle-SimbaFindsWatherInDesert.png KingOfTheJungle-LionAndCheeta.png BloodyBattle-TLK.png Simba'sPuch.png HakunaMatata-Tree.png Simba allies in KOTJ.png|Simba's allies in King of the Jungle BathTimeStoryboard1.png|Concept artwork of Simba running to Nala Simba'sPersonalcARD.png Simba'sPersonalcARD1.png Simba'sPersonalcARD2.png Simba'sPersonalcARD3.png SimbinVosak.png AfterUnconusEmbrace.png Simba-concept-Thom.png Nopethatsmheetu.avi.png HairlessRafiki.png SpottedSimba.png RoyalfamilySketch.png TheLionKingSimbaAndRafiki.png Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries